Cody's Life
by The Ram 94
Summary: This is a tale that chronicles the future of Cody, his wife and their son.


Cody sat at his desk writing up a storm. Since the show he had grown his hair out to his shoulders and started writing horror novels. His wife Sierra came out of their room and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked almost the same since the show, but she had a tattoo on her arm that read Cody+Sierra.

"Come to bed Codykins. Its nearly 1 in the morning and I'm lonely." Cody turned around and looked his beloved wife in the face.

"Sierra, do you like having food in your stomach and a roof over your head?" Sierra nodded. "Then let me do my work. I'll come to bed when I'm done with it. Now please, leave me alone." Sierra's eyes welled up with tears and she went back to their room, crying the whole way. Cody felt bad. He saved his work then powered his laptop down. He walked to their room and when he opened the door, Sierra's sobs filled his ears. He put on his sleep pants then crawled into the bed with her.

"I'm sorry I neglected you tonight," he told her. Sierra kept crying, so Cody turned on his side and hugged her. "Please talk to me honey."

"You really need to make more time for me Cody. Something is happening and we need to spend more time together."

"What could be happening?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How is that possible? We've been using condoms." Cody said in shock.

"I think there might have been a hole in one of the condoms. Here," she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a pregnancy test. She handed it to Cody and he saw the plus sign.

"Oh God. I don't know what to say Sierra. This is the greatest thing that could happen to us, but we didn't plan this. Its... its." Cody passed out.

"Cody, Cody!" Sierra got scared. She started shaking him and Cody didn't move. She open palm slapped him on the chest and he bolted up in pain.

"AHHHH! It goes in the hole Noah, why? Please find another way to wake me up, that hurt. But this is great. Now our family is complete. I have a wife and then I will have a kid, what more can a man want?"

"Oh Cody, I'm so happy. What are we going to name it, where are we going to get its things, what are," she was cut off by Cody kissing her.

"We'll worry about that as the time comes. But for now we need to worry about telling our parents. I'll go tell my parents tomorrow and you can tell yours."

"Why don't we just do it together?"

"My parents would freak too much if you came too. You know how they are."

"Cody, I don't care what your parents think of me. I want to be there with you."

"I'm not going to let them get mad at you. Lets worry about tomorrow when we get there, but for now lets go to sleep."

"I love you Cody."

"I love you too Sierra." He kissed her on the nose and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Sierra woke up and went to hug Cody like her own personal teddy bear and he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and there was a piece of paper on his pillow. She picked it up and it read: "Went to parents'. Left you breakfast, ITS YOUR FAVORITE. Love Cody." There was a lipstick mark on the paper that Sierra recognized as the lipstick that Cody would wear on their Role Reversal Night. Sierra slipped out of bed and put on a pair of blue jeans, a red t shirt and her fuzzy slippers. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Cody had left her 2 pieces of French Toast. She smiled and took the plate to the living room and picked up her phone as she sat on the couch. She dialed her parents' house.

"Hi Sierra," her mom answered.

"Mom, can you and dad come over? Something has happened between us and I need you guys."

"Yeah sweetie, we'll be over shortly."

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey." She hung up the phone. "Dwayne, we need to go over to Sierra and Cody's. Sierra called and it sounded bad."

"Dear God, don't let it be what I think it is." He went into their room then followed his wife out of the house.

Sierra was sitting on the couch and there came a knock at the door. She opened it and her parents were standing there. She ushered them to the couch and she sat in the recliner

"What I brought you guys here to tell you is-" She was cut off by Cody walking in. Dwayne reached into his jacket and pulled out a Walter p 22 handgun and pointed it at Cody.

"Don't divorce my daughter!" A wet spot appeared on his pants and expanded.

"Daddy, Cody isn't divorcing me. Cody, go change your pants, then come back in here." Cody walked past them and dropped his jacket in his recliner. He came back 2 minutes later with a fresh pair of slacks on. "Daddy, the reason we called you here is because I'm pregnant." The room grew quiet, until Sierra's dad broke the ice.

"How long have you guys known?"

"I've known for over a week and Cody just found out last night."

"I went to tell my parents but they weren't there. I went on a candy run and then went to the cafe and had a couple of drinks." He pulled out a couple of kit kats, rollos and hersheys from his jacket and put them on the coffee table.

"How many drinks did you have?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Four, I swear."

"You said you were going to cut down."

"We'll talk about it later. But the thing is Sierra is pregnant, I pissed my pants and I'm on a bit of a sugar rush. So what do you 2 think about being grandparents?"

"I think that we have shopping to do. Come on Dwayne." He groaned as his wife dragged him from the house. As soon as they pulled out of the driveway Sierra looked at Cody.

"What really happened at your parents' house?"

"They weren't particularly thrilled. The biggest thing that happened was they were hoping that I was cheating on you and got the girl knocked up. I told them I couldn't believe they would say that and most of the time we spent yelling at each other. I told them if they don't accept you and our child, then don't come around."

"Oh my god Cody! Why would you do that?"

"Ever since we started dating they have tried to convince me to break up with you. When we got married, they weren't there because they thought you were crazy and didn't like that you stalked me back in the day. I didn't care what they thought and I decided that if they didn't like the fact that they were grandparents, then they could fuck off. I love you and thats all that matters."

"Oh Cody, I love you too." She hugged him and he hugged her.

8 months later

Sierra was waddling towards the living room with Cody close behind. Since we last seen out odd couple, Cody had taken on the role of concerned dad. He baby proofed the house, bought over $1,000 worth the furniture and toys for the baby, made sure Sierra was safe and she ate the right things. He painted the baby's room white and had Gwen paint baby blue images on the walls.

"Cody, you don't have to keep following me around. " She told him for the 1,000 time.

"I'm not taking any chances. You could fall or go into labor and I want to be there in case."

"Cody, its been over 8 months and we haven't had one accident. Just calm down and sit down." She sat in her chair and Cody sat in his. "You just have to cal-" She was cut off as her water broke, soaking her maternal pants and chair.

"Thats what happens when you get relaxed. Come on, lets get to the hospital." He helped her out of her chair and into the mustang. He drove them to the hospital and Sierra was admitted and taken to a delivery room with Cody right behind them. Cody sat right beside her, her screams of pain was like someone repeatedly hitting him in the groin. Painful, so painful that tears fell from his eyes. Then suddenly a new sound filled the air. The sound of a new born baby. Cody looked at his son, Conan Van Anderson. The doctors started pushing Cody out of the room, he tried protesting, but it fell upon deaf ears. He sat outside in the hall, biting his nails. A doctor came out of the room and sat next to Cody.

"Your son is doing fine sir. But your wife, she went into a coma. There must have been complications and we don't know how long it could be before she wakes up." Cody didn't want to hear anymore so he stood up and walked away. He went into the hospital's chapel. He dropped to his knees and he prayed.

"Heavenly Father, if you are to give anything to Sierra, let it be life. If needed take me out of this world to let her keep living. I will gladly take her place in your kingdom Lord. In your name I pray, amen." He rose from his knees and made his way to Sierra's room. The heart monitor was beeping every few seconds. Cody made his way to the chair he had sat in. He sat in it, his hand gripping her's. For hours Cody sat with her, slipping in and out of sleep. The hours turned into days and those turned into a week, which then Conan was able to go home. Only then did Cody leave the hospital on his own free will. Cody took more care of Conan and the house more than he did himself. The house was tidy, Conan was bathed, feed and taken care of at all times. The only time Cody wasn't taking care of was when he was at the hospital with Sierra, which was only a an hour and a half. During this time Gwen would watch Conan for him. 3 months passed and several times doctors asked Cody if he wanted the plug pulled and he always told them no.

One night after he laid Conan down for sleep he received a call from someone he didn't expect.

"Hello?"

"Cody, its mom."

"What do you want? Let me guess, you're calling all happy because Sierra is in a coma? That the doctors want to pull the plug? Is that it?"

"No, I called to so that your dad and I are sorry. Several of our friends say that they've seen what a wreck you've become since Sierra went into her coma."

"So you think I'm just going to forget that you and dad were hoping I was cheating, that Conan was going to be a miscarriage? You honestly think that after almost a year, I'm just going to say forgive and forget?"

"I don't expect anything. I know that I might be wasting my time and breath, but your dad and I want another chance. What we said was wrong and we both regret it. Please give us another chance." Silence hung between them until Cody let out a sigh.

"I'll give you guys one more chance, but I don't wanna here you or dad talking bad about my family. OK?"

"You have our word honey. Can we come over tomorrow and see Conan?"

"Yeah, but would you and dad mind watching Conan? Gwen is busy tomorrow and I have to go see Sierra."

"Sure Cody. It would be a pleasure."

"Thanks mom, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, OK. Love you"

"I love you too Pumpkin." Cody blushed as his mom called him his old name. He hung up the phone then went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He opened it and sat on the couch, watching the news, when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly to avoid Conan waking up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cody."

"Oh my god, Sierra, is that you?"

"Yes honey, I woke up about and hour and a half ago and they let me call you. "

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I want to know how Conan is."

"He's fine, he's always one for attention He has your eyes and my hair."

"Is he healthy?"

"Yes, did they tell you how long you were in the coma?"

"No, they just said its been a while."

"You've been in a coma for 3 months. Several times they wanted to pull the plug, but I knew that you would make it. I had faith."

"They told me I can come home tomorrow at 10. Is my house tidy?"

"More than me."

"What does that mean?"

"My hair is longer, I haven't shaved, our son and house have been more important."

"Oh my god Cody, when I get out I want a picture of all of us, before and after you shave."

"You will have your picture."

"Ohhhh, my Cody has become a caveman."

"Not that much. My beard isn't that long."

"Whatever, I still can't wait to see my Captain Caveman."

"Uhh, Uhh. Uhhh."

"Now you start talking like one, what else has changed?"

"There is a surprise for you, its on my chest so you can see it tomorrow when I pick you up. But some more good news, I made up with my parents. They said they wouldn't speak bad about you again. They're coming to see Conan tomorrow and agreed to watch him."

"Cody, thats wonderful. Hold on a second," A couple of seconds passed. "Cody, I have to get off of here, the doctors say I need to get rest. I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you Codykins."

"I love you too Sie." He hung up the phone and laid on the couch, soon falling asleep.

The next day he woke up around 8 am and put on an outfit that Sierra bought him. His parents came over around 9:30 and Cody left them with Conan. He went to the hospital and had Sierra checked out. She came out of the elevator and ran at Cody and locked him in a bone crushing hug. Cody hugged her back and for the first time in months kissed her.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're OK." Cody told her as they walked to the mustang.

"I wasn't going to give up on you and Conan." She got in the car with him and Cody lifted his shirt. Sierra let out a small gasp as she saw his torso. Her name was across his chest and below it was her picture.

"Oh Cody, its wonderful." She reached out and ran her hand along his chest.

"Just wait til we get home, I'm going to ravage you once my parents are gone and Conan is taking a nap." They arrived at their house 10 minutes later and Sierra rushed into the house to see her son. She found him asleep in his bassinet and just sat looking at him. Cody let his parents out and joined Sierra in Conan's room.

"Our son is the most handsome thing ever." Cody said.

"He gets it from his dad." Sierra replied as tears fell from her eyes.


End file.
